Highschool, The Second Time Around
by Dysfunctional-Genius
Summary: Kohana High has a new staff member, and shes not who, or WHAT you would expect. Will she make it in highschool a second time around, or should she call it quits like the others in her position have done?


Alright, this is the first story that I've ever posted, I refuse to beg anyone to review, but I would like to know what people thank about it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yamazaki Kanari cursed colorfully to herself as she flung the covers off of her and ran straight into the bathroom to get ready, barely paying the huge black and white cat sitting on the end of her bed any attention. The twenty year old came out about five minutes later brushing her dark brown almost black wet hair out, it barely touched her shoulders, her bangs framed her face. She slipped on a pair of slightly baggy faded jeans on then a white cotton muscle shirt on , then over that a ugly, light green, short sleeved janitor uniform top on, on the left sleeve was the Kohana High symbol in white. She got through getting dressed and brushing her hair, then grabbed a hair tie off of her small desk and threw her hair up in a tight ponytail. She paused as she passed a mirror and looked at herself, she scrunched her lightly tanned face up in disgust at the janitors uniform, her amber brown eyes sparkling with annoyance. 'This is ridiculous, humph. At least im getting paid for this.' She thought to herself annoyed as she sighed and slipped on a pair of white and red sneakers, feed her cat, Freddy, then stuffed her pockets full of random things she would need, grabbed her keys, and left towards Kohana High.

"Stupid hormonal little bastards, cant even clean up a spilt soda." Kanari muttered to herself as she made her way to the supply closet to get a mop and bucket, she opened it and sighed seeing two students, a long blonde haired girl with wide surprised blue eyes and a brown haired boy with lazy and slightly startled eyes, his hair was up in a high ponytail and reminded her faintly of a pineapple.

"H.hey!! Knock next time!!" the girl yelled, the surprise gone and was quickly replaced by anger, Kanari scowled.

"Im the janitor, this is the JANITORS closet, not the hormonal little teenagers closet to come and have sex all over MY supplies, the bells already rang, get to class." Kanari said, sternness and annoyance in her tone, the blonde blinked.

"YOU'RE a JANITOR? You don't look any older then eighteen!" she said, Kanari scowled.

"Why else would I be wearing this ugly ass top? Out! And im older then you think." she snapped, the girl pouted as the boy looked at her and they walked out, he sighed lazily.

"Troublesome janitors. This school has never had one last past three months, come on Ino, lets get to class." he said as they disappeared, Kanari shook her head and scrunched her nose up as she grabbed the bucket and shuddered, hoping that there wasn't anything on the yellow bucket.

-

-

-

Lunch rolled around, and Kanari could easily see why the other janitors hadn't stuck around, she herself was ready to give in and look for another job. She had already cleaned up two things of throw up, all of the girls and boys bathrooms, spit balls off of the art room ceiling when it was the teachers break, gum out of one of the air vents, and god only knew how many sticky substances out of the hall ways. She was dreading lunch time, she had the feeling that if they were that messy during the morning, at lunch it would be TWICE as bad, and she was the only janitor for the ENTIRE school.

'WHY did I get THIS job again?! Oh yea, it was the only one that would hire me...ugh, I don't know what would be worse, living under a bridge and living off of charity, or working here...' she thought sadly to herself, shaking her head.

"You're the new staff member?" a voice asked, she turned and looked at the blonde haired large chested woman that was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Kanari nodded.

"Yes ma'am, im Kanari, the janitor. Who are you?" she asked, her tone bored and a bit tired, but polite, the woman smirked.

"Tsunade, im the principle, I don't think I've ever seen someone work as a janitor just out of highschool, you cant be but maybe a year or two over twenty, are you on break?" she asked as Kanari scowled.

"Break? I guess you could call it that, I was just fixing to go get something to eat, then I come back and clean up the cafeteria. Im twenty." she said as Tsunade nodded and walked down the hall, her heels clicking as she walked.

"Your doing a good job so far, and after you get through cleaning the cafeteria could you please put some more paper towels in the lounge room bathroom?" she called as Kanari held in a groan but nodded and turned, heading towards the door.

She made it outside and nearly ran into a red haired student, he glared at her as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hn. Watch where your going." he snapped, she planted her hands on her hips. He had on baggy black pants that had a few chains and a black tight muscle shirt, under that was a short sleeved mesh shirt. His skin was pale and his eyes were a deadly but beautiful green, there were thick black rings around his eyes that made her think he looked like a panda or a racoon.

"YOU watch where your going, kid. Im not obliged to cower and do everything that you little brats tell me to, you all seem to think you own the school. Now, move it, im on break and your wasting my time." she snapped, he eyed her, then raised an eyebrow, or he would have if he had one.

"You WORK here?" he said, disbelief in his eyes, she scowled deeply.

"Noooo, im wearing this uniform because I FEEL like it! YES I work here, im the new janitor!!" she snapped, he narrowed his eyes slightly in dislike.

"Hn." he said before he brushed past her, she glared as he stopped and looked back at her, he eyed her.

"Janitor?" he said, she took in a deep breath to keep form snapping, he himself looked like a freshman, maybe a sophomore.

"Yes, janitor, the one that is stuck cleaning after you hormonal little freaks." she said as she crossed her arms and eyed him, he scowled as he turned and walked off, she grunted and turned, then made her way out to the parking lot. She got into her car, a 2000 Honda, then drove to the nearest fast food restaurant for a burger and fries.

-

-

-

The bell rang signaling that school was out, Kanari nearly groaned with relief. Her first day was almost over, all she had to do was clean the school after they left, the classrooms and halls, then go home. She had already cleaned the cafeteria, even though it was the lunch ladies jobs they refused to do it, so she did, since she would get paid extra. She could see why they didnt want to though, the students trashed it. She growled annoyed as she was nearly stampeded by students, and grunted as a over hyper blonde haired boy in jeans and a very bright orange tee shirt ran straight into her, knocking her flat on her but. She was five foot four inches tall, her body was fairly slim, curvaceous as some would say.

"Oops, sorry!! Oh hey, you're the new janitor everyones talking about!! Their right, your hot! Wanna go out and get something to eat?" he asked, grinning at her a irresistible grin that was filled with boyish charm, she smiled, annoyance in her eyes.

"I didnt know anyone was talking about me, and NO, I would not like to go out to eat something with you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do." she said as she ignored his hand and stood, brushing herself off, he blinked and pouted.

"Fine, im Uzamaki Naruto by the way! Who are you?" he asked, she scowled annoyed at him.

"Blondie, let me give you a bit of advice, ok?" she said, he blinked but nodded. "DON'T ask girls out before you even know their names, and im Kanari, now, IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE WORK TO DO." she said, repeating herself in a way that would get the point across, he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry! And thanks for the advice, later Kanari san!" he called before he vanished, she rubbed her temples, shaking her head. She sighed and looked up, she saw a flash of familiar red hair and scowled slightly at the familiar gothic looking boy that shot her a glare and continued.

"Thats Gaara, hes a bit on the quiet side, but gets good grades." a voice said from behind her startling her, she turned around and looked up at the smiling brunette that had a scar on his face and hair in a ponytail, she sighed in relief seeing he was a teacher.

"Gaara huh? Meh, I don't know him very well, but our first encounter wasnt overly friendly." she said and gave him a tired smile, he smiled back.

"Im Iruka, I've, err, heard some of the students talking about you." he said as she scowled annoyed.

"Im Kanari, and I don't know why they would talk about me. Hmph, well, the halls are clearing out, I should get going to clean the classrooms, nice meeting you Iruka san, have a nice evening." she said before she disappeared, he waved before he sighed and disappeared into the halls as well.

Kanari nearly dropped the mop as she finally finished moping the gym, the last thing she had to do before she could go home. It was almost seven in the evening, and she was more then exhausted. She turned, and nearly screamed in surprise seeing a black bowl cut haired man in green spandex admiring the floor, he turned and flashed her a grin, the gleam from his teeth nearly blinded her as he posed.

"You have done such a youthful job, ma'am!! I am Might Gai, the Gym teacher!! I have never seen the floor gleam with such shine before!!" he said as she sweat dropped slightly.

"Oh, thank you Gai san, im Kanari, ugh, I didnt think I would ever get finished with this floor, its time for me to go home. Have a nice evening." she said and offered him a tired smile and started to leave.

"Oh Kanari san! I wanted to ask you, how old are you?" he said as he seemed to appear in front of her, she sighed.

"Twenty, why?" she asked as she looked up at him, he posed., once again nearly blinding her with his teeth.

"There are many rumors of your age going around, oh! Would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening?! We can go out if you would like!" he said as looked at her and grinned, she sighed shaking her head.

"Im sorry, Gai san, but this was my first day, and im REALLY tired, maybe another time?" she said as she looked up at him, he posed once again and smiled brightly.

"Of course, Kanari san!! You must rest to regain your youth!! Maybe this weekend, its only the first day of the school year, have a good evening!!" he called as she waved and turned leaving, she sighed as she put her supplies up and went home for a well deserved break.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alright! Theres the first chapter, its not very good I will more then likely have longer chapters, I doubt any will be this short. Poor Kanari, she had a tough first day!

I don't know if this will have any romance between Kanari and anyone, and I still havent figured out if I DO have romance, WHO it should be. You can review and tell me if you want, I guess it can be like voting, the one that gets the most votes wins, and I don't want her to be with any of the students (I think it would be weird to have a kid with a janitor...but then again I personally havent ever heard of a twenty year old janitor female thats pretty being at a highschool...)

Here are the students:

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Haku (freshmen) Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Sai, Tenten, Neji (sophomore) Kankuro (Juniors) Temari, Kabuto, (seniors)

umm, I think thats most of the main characters, the younger ones probably arent in highschool yet, but they might be in there. Most of the adults, not all, are teachers. Itachi hasnt slaughtered the clan in my story, incase you were wondering (they arent really ninja in this fic, its AU) so if anyone thinks that he should be with Kanari, then go ahead, oh! And Sasori is the Art teacher, just uncase anyone cared...

Oh! One more thing, Irukas 27, Gais 28, Kakashis 26, Tsunades 50, Sasoris 29, Oruchimarus 42, Kurenais 25, Asumas 26, Ankos 25, Zabuzas 33, Ibikis 39, Bakis 36, and Jiraiyas 52.

They are all of the teachers, there might be one or two more, I still havent decided...


End file.
